The field of the present invention is equipment for inflatable boats.
Kayaks come in a wide variety of materials and structures including inflatable structures made of plastic sheet. Such kayaks are typically inflated and stressed to the point of being fairly rigid. They include an inflated hull with particular rigidity and structure provided by two elongate tubes which are bowed along their length and compressed together at their ends to form the gunwales. A web extends from the end of one inflated tube to the other at each end of the kayak. To create further kayak-like characteristics, spray covers are provided over and tie. to the ends of the hull. With the spray covers taut, the tubes at the ends are further held together. Under the cover and between the compressed ends of the tubes, a pinch exists which exerts a significant amount of force between the two tubes, given the area involved and the tube pressures.
Kayaks are relatively difficult to steer without practice. This can be particularly true of inflatable kayaks. Even so, structures providing significant directional stability for inflatable boats have not been available without significant complication.